In the following Patent Document 1, there has been disclosed an observing method for obtaining an image relating to an interior of a friction material by transmitting radiation light through the interior of the friction material.
This method, however, does not teach to observe a deformed state at a time point when the deformation of the friction material is periodical for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-85732